


The Flaw in our Code

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Callboy!Rhys, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Masturbation, Rentboy!Rhys, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: The thing about having Handsome Jack stuck inside your head all the time, is that after a while you start to question the choices you make. Tumblr Oneshots.





	1. Intoxicate me

**Author's Note:**

> Another cliché smut fic involving Jack controlling Rhys’ arm. Because why the fuck not ;)

When Handsome Jack appears into Scooter’s shop he has no idea what time of day it actually is, so he’s quite disappointed to find everyone asleep on the floor.

Rhys is curled in on himself in his blanket on an old matrass Scooter must’ve gotten from who knows where and pays no attention to Jack. Which Jack already finds annoying.

He gets ready to yell for the younger man to get up when an even greater thought enters his oh so brilliant mind. Perhaps with Rhys unconscious this could be the perfect time for him to test out their connection. How far he can truly control the boy.

“Rhys? You there, cupcake?”

Rhys doesn’t react much, aside from mumbling something and turning on his back. Still asleep.

Jack reaches out with his hand, trying to get Rhys’ robotic arm to move with him but to no vail. 

“Come on, work with me here, kid.”

The metal fingers start to twitch in response now.

“That’s it. That’s a _good boy_ ,” he says softly.

_“J-Jack?”_

It’s not very clear but Jack swears he heard his name fall from Rhys’ lips, and upon glancing he finds the young man to be smiling even in his unconscious state.

“You know…You look quite cute doing what I tell you to, _Rhysie_. You like me telling you what to do?”

“Uhu…”

Jack isn’t sure how it’s possible for Rhys to hear him in his current state and more so to be able to respond when he’s not even aware of what’s going on. 

“That’s right, baby. Just listen to me and it will all turn out just great.”

With another move of his hand Jack now has full control over Rhys’ robot arm, and he smiles in glee at his triumph.

He notices a bit of drool at the corner of the boy’s mouth and he uses the mechanic fingers to wipe it off, the touch must be feather light for Rhys barely even stirs. Not even when Jack uses the fingers to rub over Rhys’ lips.

This brings another terrible idea into Jacks mind.

“Open up, cupcake.”

And without even hesitating, Rhys parts his lips for him so Jack can push the tips of the metal fingers into his mouth.

“Now _suck, sweetheart_. Show me how _good_ you are.”

Rhys does as he’s told, sucking onto his own fingers. His cheeks start to redden and there’s a confused frown on his brow which Jack finds oddly endearing.

 _God_ , if only he had his own body right about now. The things he’d do to the boy.

Eager to see more of Rhys’ response, he takes the fingers out from between the boy’s lips and drags the hand down his body.

When he pinches a nipple through his shirt, Rhys moans heavenly, throwing his head back and pushing his hips up into the air.

Jack uses the robotic arm to throw the blanket off of Rhys’ body next, revealing him to be already hard in his slacks.

No need to torture the poor boy any further.

He watches Rhys as he starts to touch himself with Jack’s guidance and it doesn’t take long before the boy is a panting, quivering mess.

The fact that at any moment now, Rhys’ dumb little friends can wake up and see him touch himself without even knowing of Jack’s presence is only and added bonus.

And they should see him. He looks stunning; all flushed and sweaty with spit slick lips.

“Come on, Rhysie. _Just a little bit more -”_

That sadly ends it. Rhys wakes up, with a startled expression on his face and he’s about to scream when Jack quickly uses the robotic hand to cover the boy’s mouth.

Wide brown and blue eyes stare up at Jack in horror and shame as Rhys takes in the situation.

“Don’t scream, you’ll wake your idiot friends. Not that I care or anything.”

Apparently some part of him does care _who_ in particular gets to see Rhys like this.

The boy nods, still shivering when he regains control over his own metal limb and removes it from his face.

 _“What_ – what are you doing?” he whispers.

“What does it look like I’m doing, genius?”

Rhys buries his head in his own two hands, groaning soft enough so no can hear. _“No, no, no, no, no…”_

“Oh, don’t be that way, cupcake. We were having such a nice time,” Jack says crossing his arms.

“You’re _sick_!” Rhys hisses at him. “You’re a sick fucking psycho!”

He turns onto his stomach and away from Jack, hiding his body from the older man’s hungry gaze.

“Don’t be ridiculous Rhys, just finish already. It’s not like you didn’t enjoy it, I heard you moan for me in your sleep.”

“Stop,” Rhys whimpers. “Just _please_ , stop.”

Jack lays a hand on his shoulder and even though Rhys can’t feel it, the boy still shivers.

“All you have to do is push those hips into the matrass a couple of times and you’re done. It’ll feel so good, baby.”

Rhys stubbornly shakes his head, tears at the corners of his eyes as he shuts them tight. 

“No. I can’t. Please, go away,” he chokes out even as his hips start to move. He thrusts his dick into the softness of the matrass, humping it as Jack watches.

“Such a good boy, Rhysie. My _beautiful perfect boy_.”

And it’s so wrong. He can read off of Rhys’ face how wrong he himself knows this is. He knows Jack’s only saying it as he leers at his body, the way he has to hide his little gasps into the pillows to the way he arches his back and pushes out his ass.

Fuck. Jack wants to fuck him so bad. Wants wreck him, spoil him, ruin him. 

Somewhere in between raw pleasure and embarrassment, Rhys starts putting on a show. Pushes his ass out into the air further than he has to and murmurs Jack’s name into his pillow just loud enough for the other man to hear.

He must be too close to care anymore. So _fucking desperate_ for it.

“Keep going, sweetheart. _Come for daddy_.”

Rhys comes hard and sudden, biting into the pillow to hold back the noises he makes as he empties himself into his slacks.

And Jack is there to enjoy it all.

Rhys lazily thrusts his hips into the matrass a couple more times before he stops all together. Feeling his body slowly start to grow pleasantly numb.

And it hits Jack that he really likes to see Rhys like this; all wound up and tight before releasing. It’s quite an alluring sight to behold, from start to finish.

And well, not much else he can do stuck in the stupid boy’s head all day long.

This could be quite _amusing_ still.

“That was wonderful, Rhysie, _really._ We’ll have to do that again sometime soon.”

The look Rhys gives him after that is one of a man who’s certain of his doom


	2. The flaw in my code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A darker take on Jack manipulating Rhys and the events that follow the canon storyline.

The thing about having Handsome Jack stuck inside your head all the time, is that after a while you start to question the choices you make.

You wonder why you haven’t told your friends about him being back yet. And you think it might be because they wouldn’t believe you even if you did, or that maybe it would be dangerous for them to even know.

Or maybe they’ll sell you out. Send you back to Hyperion or sell you to the highest bidder for your head if the opportunity struck.

There’s a voice whispering to you.

_‘You can’t trust them.’_

—

_‘We make a pretty good team, huh?’_

And maybe they do. The thing is, even if Rhys didn’t really need Jack’s help, he still wants it. 

Wants to hear everything his hero, his mentor has to say to him. Anything he wants to share and every encouragement from his lips just sends Rhys further over the edge.

He can’t help it.

He can’t go back now.

_‘They wouldn’t understand.’_

Rhys glances over at his friends and knows Jack’s right. They wouldn’t.

_‘They’re not like you and me, kid. We’re winners.’_

When he sleeps he dreams about an office overlooking space, and the person he’s looked up to for whole his life is standing by his side.

He’s smiling and doesn’t hear the low chuckle in the back of his mind.

—

He has to swallow hard, trying to catch his breath. He lets his head fall back, sweaty pieces of hair sticking to his forehead as he closes his eyes in absolute bliss.

His hand and stomach are covered in his own come, and he’s beyond _filthy_.

Rhys feels like he might pass out from the heat in his face, how his blood seems to be boiling, head pounding.

“Such a _good_ boy, _Rhysie_.”

But when he hears Jack praising him he can’t hold back a proud grin. He’s trusted him with his mind, so why not his body. 

Jack could have it. Have all of him.

“I – I wish you could touch me,” Rhys manages to say, and he relishes in how wrecked his own voice sounds.

“Me too, baby,” Jack says, looking down at him as if Rhys is the most precious thing he’s ever witnessed. _“Soon.”_

Rhys nods, not able to hide his excitement as he licks his fingers clean.

 _“Fuck,”_ Jack groans. “You’re just insatiable, aren’t you?”

Rhys glows, smiling around the fingers in his mouth.

His robotic hand then reaches up as he gives full control over to Jack. The mechanic fingers close around his throat in a tight grip and he arches his back for more.

“Let’s just see how many times I can make you come, sweetheart.”

“Hnng, _Jack…”_

For now, he can just pretend the hand choking him isn’t his own as he reaches for his cock.

—

“Are you sure you’re alright there, buddy?”

“I’m fine.”

Vaughn doesn’t seem to buy that one bit, but it doesn’t matter anyway. There’s a part of Rhys that wants to tell him, explain everything that’s going on. 

And then there’s the part that’s Handsome Jack.

Fiona and Sasha are not subtle in their staring at all. Rhys is convinced they have something to do with Vaughn starting this conversation with him in the first place.

_‘They’ll all betray you. You can trust no one.’_

And Jack’s right once again.

Only it wasn’t them who would betray him in the end.

—

He laughs when he tells Rhys he’s going to kill him. That he has no use for him anymore.

“I don’t understand.”

“Come on, are you really this thick, kiddo? I mean, I knew you were an idiot but this just -”

 _“No! Stop!”_ It’s like he’s missing something that isn’t there. Rhys searches the office, looks at Jack on every monitor in the room as he shakes his head in disbelief.

“Rhysie, _baby,_ now don’t feel too bad. It’s not like I hadn’t planned it this way all along. I mean, sure you we’re easier than I expected in more ways than one I might add,” he says, smirking down at the boy’s horrified expression.

_“God, you’re stupid.”_

Rhys feels the tears burn at the corners of his eyes and has to blink them away. 

“I thought you – I thought _we were_ ,” but he has no idea what it is that he means to say.

Doesn’t matter what they were.

It’s over now. 

Shame floods his whole system as Rhys thinks back on all what he has done.

And suddenly the idea of ruling Hyperion doesn’t seem half as alluring anymore.

Rhys falls defeated back into the chair behind him; _Jack’s chair._

And he doesn’t even fight it when he gets strapped to it.

Jack appears once more in front of him, and that might be the cruelest thing he has ever done to him.

The hologram rubs the back of his knuckles over Rhys’ cheek, as if to wipe his tears away.

“Don’t worry, kid. I’ll make it quick and easy for you. You’ll barely feel any pain.”

And for the first time ever Rhys actually comes to realize that Jack is _oh, so very wrong._


	3. I am yours to control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP Rhys should’ve never sat down in that chair (and trusted Jack lbh). Very dubious consent because Jack is a manipulative asshole…

_“What are you doing?”_

“Don’t worry, pumpkin. This will only sting for a bit.”

Rhys trashes against the bonds that hold him down in Jack’s chair. 

And only when the needle sinks into the skin of his neck does he stop struggling.

He gives out a yelp and hunches forward, eyes glassy and mouth slightly agape.

There’s only the soft sound of his breathing and the slow rising of his chest that indicate he’s still alive.

“This is just out of precaution,” Jack informs him, not entirely sure if Rhys can fully comprehend what he’s saying in his current state. 

He appears in front of the boy; casting a blue glow over Rhys’ face.

“I’m going to ask you a few questions now, and I need you to be honest with me here. Can you do that for me, cupcake?”

Rhys nods slowly.

“That’s my boy,” Jack encourages brightly.

“So, first things first; were you ever going to betray me?”

Rhys looks up at him with his mismatched eyes, letting the words sink in before he shakes his head.

“ _Good._ Very good. Now, was there a time you ever considered betraying me?”

Jack waits in anticipation as Rhys takes his time listening to the question.

Rhys shakes his head once again.

Jack blinks down at him, expecting an entirely different response. 

“Well, that’s a relief I have to say. Really takes the edge off of things let me tell you that.”

Rhys doesn’t give any indication that he hears him.

Jack kneels down and places a hand on Rhys’ shoulder, just out of habit or because he wants the boy to understand the importance of the situation.

“Tell me now, Rhysie. Why is that?”

Rhys’ lips part and close a couple of time, like a fish out of water. 

“Because,” he raps out, and everything seems to come out easier after that first word. As if his brain is finally catching up.

“Because – I wanted to be you.”

Jack raises his eyebrows; definitely expecting that answer this time around. Of course. Who wouldn’t want to be him. That’s pretty much a given.

“And – and I wanted _you to like me_.”

“You wanted me to like you?” Jack repeats, staring intensely at Rhys’ face.  
The boy nods again, closing his eyes and cheeks flushed in shame as if he’s just revealed a deep dark secret or something -

“Wait a second. Are you like _in love_ with me, Rhysie? Is that it?”

Rhys opens his eyes and Jack can clearly see the wetness in them as he keeps on nodding.

“Is that so?” Jack starts laughing, quite amused by this revelation. Sure, he’s known Rhys to have a thing for him, call it an obsession or whatever.

But _this._

Things just got a whole lot more interesting.

“That means that you’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you, pumpkin?” Jack asks.

“Yes,” Rhys says, the adoration in his eyes clearly showing this time.

“Damn, kidd! You really are something!”

Rhys smiles, genuine and happy, even in his drowsy state.

Jack places his hand against the boy’s cheek, wishing more than ever for the ability to touch him.

“Have you thought about kissing me, sweetheart? What it would be like?”

“Yes,” Rhys responds again, more eager this time. 

“I’ve thought about it a lot…” he confesses, a dreamy look on his face and Jack can’t hold back a sly grin.

_He just can’t believe his fucking luck._

Rhys almost automatically licks his lips as Jack leans forward.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Jack tells him quietly. “And you’re going to feel it. You’re going to feel _everything_ I do to you.”

Rhys’ eyes flutter shut as Jack presses his mouth against his, kisses him hard and forceful. 

Rhys gives out a tiny sigh, angles his head and opens his mouth further to taste Jack.

“That’s right, baby. Just let me in,” Jack whispers into the boy’s mouth. Biting and nibbling at his lips.

He pulls back to admire the mess he’s made; Rhys blushing prettily, panting and desperately chasing after Jack’s lips.

_“Jack, please…“_

And _fuck,_ does Rhys look good with slick and swollen lips, begging for more.

“What else have you thought about? What is it you’d like me to do to you?”

“ _Anything_ – you can do anything,” Rhys says in between sobs, pushing his hips forward, obviously hard.

Jack places his boot against Rhys’ crotch, pushing forward against the bulge there. “Anything?“

 _“J-Jack,”_ Rhys moans, all out of breath and needy. Whiny even.

“You feel that, _kitten_?”

“Yeah!” Rhys groans, his voice sharp and high. His head hits the back of the chair, baring his long neck and Jack can’t wait to wrap his hands around it someday. 

“Oh, Rhysie…When I get my body back, I’m so going to enjoy ruining you.”

“Ah – _ahh,_ ” Rhys spreads his long legs wider, giving Jack more access.

“I’m going to choke you on my cock, come all over that pretty face, and then when you’re begging me for it I’ll finally fuck you…” Jack says as he continues rubbing at Rhys’ dick through his pants.

“Jack, _oh_ – J-Jack, please…”

“Would you like that, sweetheart?”

“Yes!” Rhys trashes, mouth wide open on another cry. “Yes, w-want you to fuck me so bad.”

He digs his heels into the floor when he comes, staining the front of his half-striped pants.

 _“Fuuuck,”_ he whispers under his breath, chewing on his bottom lip furiously.

“Look at that, kitten. What a pretty picture you make,” Jack comments sweetly.

He presses his foot down onto Rhys’ spend dick just to tease him a bit more and Rhys whimpers in agony.

Jack then takes his foot away and pats Rhys patronizingly on the cheek.

“Now, you just rest, sugar. _I have so much more in store for you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts or question, feel free to also hit me up on my tumblr: http://sweetsourwolf.tumblr.com/  
> (Or just come talk to me about Rhack pls)


	4. Working hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PWP Rentboy/Callboy Rhys AU (That’s basically all you need to know…) Dirty talk & Daddy kink

He shoves away the papers on his desk in a fit of rage.

“Denise, be a doll and call for Rhysie to come here. _Now_.”

His secretary doesn’t ask any questions, and Jack doesn’t even care if she knows about their little ‘arrangement’. All he cares about right now is that he’s desperate to relief some pent up stress.

He makes two more calls before Rhys arrives at his office. He appears calm and casual but his breathing is uneven so Jack can tell he hurried.

_Good._

“You know these aren’t my usual working hours,” Rhys says, crossing his arms.

“You can’t just call me over whenever you feel like it, especially when I’m working _here_.”

Jack smirks, leaning back in his chair to watch the kid. And does he look cute when he’s annoyed.

“Just get over here already, kid.”

As soon as Rhys is close enough, Jack grabs him by the tie and drags him down to place a filthy kiss on his lips.

He doesn’t even have to tell the boy anything, he just crawls into his lap on his own accord. Like the pretty little whore that he is.

“You sure took your time getting here,” Jack comments in between sloppy kisses.

Rhys whimpers when Jack bites his lower lip, showing him how displeased he is with his lack of an answer. 

“Maybe I wanted you all worked up,” he whispers back cheekily.

Jack then proceeds to rip open Rhys’ shirt, buttons flying everywhere as he drags it halfway down the boy’s shoulder so he has easy access to suck marks into his skin.

He pulls back to admire and press on a particularly lovely purple spot on Rhys’ jaw when someone calls him again.

“Fuck’s sake!” he groans, reaching around Rhys to take the call.

“You start undressing,” he tells the boy.

“What the hell do you want?” Jack yells angrily to whoever is on the other line.

Meanwhile, Rhys does as he’s told, slipping out of whatever’s left of his poor shirt and then works on taking his trousers off.

“Leave the socks,” Jack says.

Rhys hears the voice of the person on the other line ask something in return.

_“No, I’m not talking to you, you moron!”_

Once Jack finally hangs up, he looks over at Rhys. Entirely naked except for his colorful socks, Rhys sits on top of Jack’s desk, crossing his long legs.

“You done?” Rhys asks amused at Jack’s expression.

“Not even close, pumpkin.”

Jack scoots his chair closer to Rhys, stroking his pale thighs and coercing them apart. 

“So how do you want me?” Rhys asks, his voice low and teasing, swinging his legs back and forth.

Jack considers the question for a bit before he decides. “Lean over the desk.”

Rhys jumps off and positions himself over the desk just like Jack asked him to. 

“What a smart, obedient boy you are, Rhysie,” Jack says, putting himself right behind the boy and leaning forward to touch Rhys’ ass.

He rubs his hands over each cheek, occasionally spreading them to reveal the perfect pink hole in between.

Rhys hisses in response and Jack can’t hold back his smirk when he slaps him sudden and harsh.

 _“Ah!_ What was that for?” Rhys asks glancing back at him over his shoulder.

“That was for being late,” Jack tells him. 

_“What?_ I came as soon as I -”

Jack slapped him again, harder this time.

“And that’s for talking back to me.”

Rhys mumbles something under his breath and Jack follows that up with a couple of quick slaps to the boy’s ass.

Rhys tries to hold back a groans, his fingernails digging into the desk underneath him.

“Did that hurt, baby?” Jack asks, rubbing over the reddening flesh soothingly.

“Yes,” Rhys says but it comes out like a whine.

“Well, let me make it up to you, sweetheart.”

Whatever Rhys is expecting, it sure isn’t for Jack to pick up his discarded tie off of the floor and use it to bind Rhys’ hands together behind his back.

_“Jack!”_

Jack then leans down once again, pushing apart the boy’s cheeks to lick a long stripe over Rhys’ hole.

“Jack! _Fuuuuck!”_

“Language, darling,” Jack whispered, before mouthing back at Rhys’ asshole.

 _“Hmmm,”_ the boy moans into the desk, pushing out his tight little ass for more.

“That’s it, just let daddy take care of you,” Jack says before pushing his tongue all the way into Rhys.

And the noises the boy makes are enough to get Jack impossibly hard to the point where he has to adjust himself in his pants.

He pulls back, reaching over into his desk drawer to get out some lube that he generously pours over his fingers.

He can see Rhys fidget, pushing himself up on his socked toes, and it’s quite an endearing sight to behold.

“Now, let’s get you all ready for me, cupcake,” Jack says before pushing in the first finger into Rhys’ hole.

He goes up to the knuckle and the boy wails, his ass clamping down onto the intruding digit.

Jack twists and turns his finger, making sure he gets Rhys all nice and slick for him.

 _“Please, please, please…”_ Rhys begs him over and over again, his skinny legs already shaking, his feet barely able to hold him up.

Jack adds another thick finger, scissoring them and revels at Rhys’ response.

“Can’t wait to get inside you, kitten. Been waiting all day for this, you know.”

When Jack feels that Rhys is good and ready, he flips the boy over onto his back, hands still tightened behind him.

All splayed out on his desk, naked and vulnerable. That’s how Jack likes him.

Jack unfastens his pants, pushing them down to his knees and takes his cock in hand, lining himself up with the boy’s hole.

He teases him by rubbing the fat head up and down the sensitive skin there, and Rhys throws his head back with a frustrated noise.

“Just get on with it already!”

“You think you can handle it, Rhysie?”

“You think _you_ can handle it, _old man_?”

Jack thrusts into him in one go, if only to wipe the bratty smirk off of Rhys’ face.

He sinks into him until he can feel the heat radiate from Rhys’ spanked ass cheeks against his own pelvis.

“Oh, _shit,_ kid. That’s the stuff…”

Rhys wholeheartedly agrees, biting his swollen lips raw to hold back the noises he makes as Jack starts fucking him into the desk.

Jack grabs Rhys’ legs and crosses them around his hips, urging Rhys to hold them there as he thrust in and out of him in urgency.

“Fucking hell, you’re tight, baby – _tight and warm_ – so perfect for daddy,” Jack moans in between pants, watching his cock disappear over and over again inside the boy.

Jack digs his fingers into Rhys’ pale hip to keep him from bouncing too much as he fucks him and grabs the boy’s leaking cock with his other hand.

“You wanna come, darling?” He asks.

Rhys nods, his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead.

He’s barely able to keep his eyes open as tears appear at the corners, revealing how close he is.

Jack plays with his slit for a bit, making Rhys leak all over his stomach. “Shit, just look at how wet you are, Rhysie.”

Rhys flushes even more if that’s possible, shuts his eyes in embarrassment and lust.

“Come on, ask me for it,” Jack says, pushing in and out of the boy’s ass in long lazy thrusts. “You know I like it when you use your mouth, pumpkin.”

“Please, _Jack_ – C – Can I – ugh – _come_?” Rhys manages to ask in between filthy little cries.

“Sure, kitten,” Jack replies all to sweetly before he starts to jack Rhys off again.

And that’s enough to get Rhys to come, his back arching off of the desk as he moans Jack’s name beautifully.

Jack strokes him through it, until Rhys has emptied all of his seed onto himself.

The boy’s muscles spasm uncontrollably around Jack’s cock and he loses his stance for a second, balancing himself with his hand on top of Rhys’ chest.

He rubs his hand over the mess there, come sticking to his fingers as he lifts it and makes Rhys lick it clean.

The boy does so and looks absolutely sinful when he wraps that plush mouth around Jack’s fingers and sucks.

_“Fuck, darling – baby – Rhysie…Daddy’s gonna come…”_

Jack lets out a drawn out groan, burying himself into Rhys to the hilt as he fills his hole.

And Rhys gives out a tiny whimper when he feels Jack pull out of him.

The CEO falls back into his chair, his eyes roaming over the other man shamelessly as Rhys sits upright.

“Don’t tell me you’re going back to work like that,” Jack says, mostly out of breath.

“I’ll have to. My boss is a real pain in the ass, literally.” And there’s that mouthy little thing Jack has come to –

Jack laughs wholeheartedly.

“Stay. I’m sure I can work something out with your boss.”

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you untie my hands now?”

“Nah, you look good like that, cupcake. It suits you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts or question, feel free to also hit me up on my tumblr: http://sweetsourwolf.tumblr.com/  
> (Or just come talk to me about Rhack pls)


End file.
